


Luna Maximoff Throws the Best Tea Parties

by princess_fluffle



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men Apocalypse - Fandom
Genre: Grampneto, Scott is a grumpy dumpty, dadneto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:08:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7606672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_fluffle/pseuds/princess_fluffle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quicksilver's daughter Luna loves everyone but her favorite person is Definitely her Papa Erik</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luna Maximoff Throws the Best Tea Parties

Luna Maximoff Throws the Best Tea Parties

"Papa!"

The squeaky voice of Luna Maximoff came booming down the hallway as she skipped.

"Have you seen my Papa?" She smiled after nearly bouncing right into Storm.

"Oh, no honey, as a matter of fact I haven't. Do you need something?"

"I'm fine. I just want my Papa. I'm having a tea party." The little girl might have been named for the moon but her smile was pure sunshine and quite contagious.

"Well okay Darling. I'm going into a staff meeting but if I see Erik I'll give him your message."

Storm entered the Professor's office and Jean greeted her, "You're in a good mood."

"I just ran into Luna, such a happy girl. She was looking for Erik. Have any of you seen him?" She asked from the door.

"Ugh, she's six," Scott groaned. "When is she going to go to school? She is always under everyone's feet."

"She lives at a school, Grumpy." Jean kissed her husband's cheek.

"Besides she's adorable and very smart."

"William had to be excused from my class today because he needed to attend one of her tea parties."

"She doesn't have a lot of children her own age to play with Scott." Charles Xavier's voice boomed as the door closed the room off.

"And before you ask, no Billy didn't warp reality to get that excuse. It was my suggestion he go play with her."

"Professor!" Scott looked shocked. "What about his school work?"

"What can I say," Charles smiled at the girls. "I'm a push over of a grandpa. Who knew? Right."

Jean smiled thinking about how different the Professor she'd first known was from the man before her.

'Yes dear, and you helped that.' Charles responded telepathically.

'You fought long and hard enough that he managed to kill off some of my harsher qualities but saved me in time to keep the soft side.'

Jean smiled and rebutted, 'well that and your being madly in love with Erik.'

"I suppose," Scott ticked out loud, "the meeting will be canceled so you can go play dolls?"

"God you're and asshole." Storm mumbled.

"What?"

"It's a tea party," she smiled, "Not dolls. Plus she wants Erik."

"Well Lu-Lu does throw one heck of a good tea party but I suppose, since I'm not invited, I'll continue running this school if that is alright with you, Scott."

Scott nodded.

"Oh good. We'll start just as soon as I tell Erik to skip the meeting and head to her bedroom."

After a minute, a text ping came back.

"Hmm. Well he knew already. He said Billy just told him he conjured up some playmates for her and the tea party is in the garden."

"He probably brought her stuffed animals to life again," Hank laughed. "It'll be fun chasing an out of control Care Bear again."

  
As Erik neared the rose bushes, he saw Luna standing down the lawn surrounded by a few garden rabbits. However, when he looked closer, he realized there was an abnormally high amount of rabbits and to his left, a deer was eating his hydrangeas.

"Luna," he called out.

"Oh yay!"

She came running to meet him! "Come here, come to the princess tent! I have a surprise! Billy magiced for us!"

Erik smiled and allowed the girl to lead him down to a princess tent, not letting on he'd figured out the animals were probably the magical surprise.

As he opened the tent, he rubbed his eyes, unsure of what he was seeing. Two raccoons were sitting on pink chairs holding cookies with their paws and, no it couldn't be.

"Hallo Papa, you are finally here. Where were you for so long?"

The euphonious little polish voice responded. "Dees bears have cute masks I have never seen such cuteness and they are very polite. I think this is because they are short."

Erik ran to the table and dropped on his old knees, "Nina! Oh Nina mien schatzi!!"

He squeezed the little girl tight.

"Luna is my new friend Papa! Papa too tight," she giggled. "I went into the future. I know it is the year 2023 which is so far away but is also today."

"Yes," Erik smiled. "I'm sorry I'm so old."

"It's okay, Papa, you are still my Papa. Now listen- this tea party is good but I want cakes."

"I told you," Luna rolled her eyes, "grandpa Charles said no cake before dinner."

"Yes Luna, but I am you aunt. Respect me and get some cakes."

Erik sat down laughing at his daughter who was Luna's exact age, standing with her hands on her hips. A half hour later, Charles was done with his meeting, and he too joined.

They spent the rest of the afternoon eating strawberry short cake, smiling. and everyone agreed that Luna really did throw the best tea parties.

**Author's Note:**

> In Comicverse
> 
> Billy Kaplan (Wiccan) is the older son of Wanda Maximoff, the Scarlett Witch. 
> 
> Luna has always been six years old


End file.
